Let's Tell the Sheriff
by baby.brown.eyes11
Summary: Spin-off from "Why We Call You Mom" All Stiles wants to do is let his dad know whats going on. He doesn't want to loose him too. But will Derek's stubbornness force Stiles to leave the pack? Or will Derek give in to his mates wishes.
1. The Snap

**Okay guys so this is a little spin-off my short drabble chapter fic I published earlier this month! I'd recommend reading it first just so you get the jest of how everything is because it's pretty AU! This'll probably have one or two more chapters and reviews make them come faster! Oh and I don't own Teen Wolf. Oh and its un-beta's again. Okay so.. Happy reading! xx**

Stiles Stilinksi was a very stubborn boy. He had been through hell and back, what with the whole _'my best friend got turned into a werewolf and dragged me into it and now I'm the alphas mate'_. Not that being Derek's mate was bad, in fact it was quite fun. Nothing had really changed. Except for the fact that he now spent more time at the newly rebuilt Hale house than his own or the fact that he was now playing "mom" for six people his own age. But Stiles was happy, most of the time. Other times he was regretting ever getting mixed into the werewolf business. He didn't like having to drag his dad into it either. But the Sheriff had been getting more and more nosy about why he was never home and constantly hanging out with people that he had never spoken to before. The fight to tell his dad had been going on for a while, mostly between Derek and Stiles.

The pups tried to help Stiles and get Derek to sway on his decision but stayed out of it after the one time Scott spoke up to say "Well if my mom knows, why can't Stiles' dad know? He'd be cool with it. He deserves to know too Derek." That comment got him tossed into a wall and had Derek out sulking in the woods for hours. No one else made any comment about the situation for a couple weeks after that. But Stiles was persistent. His dad deserved to know. He couldn't keep lying to him. His mom was already gone and he wouldn't lose his dad too. They were used to only having each other, but now that Stiles had the pack he was busier than ever trying to keep everything together. He was slipping away from his dad and he could feel it. He didn't want that though. He'd give up anything for his dad. Even the pack. Even Derek. The Sheriff only had him and Stiles was going to make damn sure that he didn't lose him anytime soon.

Most days Stiles was at the Hale house but as he got angrier at Derek he had taken to spending more time at home. With him not there to cook, his dad had started getting take-away again. That was a big no-no because of his heart, and he knew that! That old man just liked to make things hard for Stiles. It was a little after four and he was cooking dinner. He had decided to stay away from the pack outside of school for a little while. He knew they could smell the frustration and sadness on him and he didn't want his pups to go through that. It wasn't fair to them either.

Cooking dinner occupied his mind and the time passed quicker than he thought because before he knew it the lock was jingling and his dad was stepping through the threshold to the house. "Hey dad!" called Stiles. His dad walked into the kitchen sniffing with one eye brow raised. "You're cooking dinner? You haven't cooked in a while." his dad said as he sat down at the table. Stiles grinned sheepishly and looked down scratching his head. "Uh yeah, I know I haven't been home much but I will be this week. And yes I'm cooking. I've seen the shi- I mean crap that you've been eating. You know you're not supposed to eat take-away! The doctor said you need to cut down on the salt and fatty sh- crap." He glared at his dad.

His dad returned the sheepish smile "You know I can't cook well. I get home late Stiles. And with you being out I just got the easiest available. So don't try and scold me here. Last time I checked I was the parent here." With the angriest glare he could manage he shot back at his dad "Yeah Dad and last time I checked I was trying to keep your heart from stopping". With that Stiles dropped the fork he was using to mix the salad and walked up the stairs to his room.

It was later on in the night when he got a text from Derek asking where he was. Stiles sighed, closed his phone and put it on his night stand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even his mate. He closed his eyes and tried to stuff the panic attack that was coming back into his chest. His dad was fine, he wasn't gonna die, he'll be around for a long time. His dad was fine. He kept repeating that mantra in his head until he heard a knock on his window. Swinging his legs over the side he got up to unlock the window. He was surprised when he saw not one, but two of his pups. Scott and Jackson sat on his roof, waiting for him to step back and let them in. Stiles sighed and walked back to his bed where he flung himself back on and waited until the other two snuggled up to him.

Scott spoke first saying "Your dad called me. Said you two had a fight and that you went up to your room without eating. He didn't say what it was about but I figured it was about his health, yeah?" Stiles just grunted. Jackson spoke next "Why'd you ignore Derek's text? And how come you're not over there. Normally we can't get you two away from each other. I mean I know I'm a dick but even I can tell something's up ma." Stiles and Scott both gave a chuckle at that. Jackson had never called him mom, unless he was whining or he knew something was wrong. "I was planning on having an early night and just sleeping. But then you two showed up. I don't wanna deal with anyone tonight. Not even Derek." He closed his eyes and exhaled. His two pups could tell there was something going on between their pack parents but decided to leave it alone. They looked at each other from their positions on Stiles' bed and nodded. They got up and left with only a snuggle to Stiles' neck as their goodbye.

As they started their walk home to the Hale house they both knew they would be talking to Derek soon. He was the only one who could make their pack mom feel better. And they both knew he wasn't going to like what they had to say.


	2. The Text

**Alright here's the next chapter. I think its absolute shit but I'm posting it anyway. Leave reviews! It helps the next chapter come faster;) Per usual I own nothing! Read away my lovelies ! oh and its un-beta'd.**

The silence between Jackson and Scott was never ending as the trudged through the woods back towards the Hale house. Scott broke the silence first per usual "You think we should tell Derek what's going on with Stiles? Or should we just leave it." Jackson turned toward Scott without missing a step. "He'll figure it out eventually. And he'll smell Ma on us anyway. I say we let him figure out what he did by himself. The prick needs to figure out how to actually use his emotions, and not just his sex driven ones. I actually like not hearing them get down and dirty every night. Makes Ly-"

Scott cut him off by slapping his hand over his mouth "Oh no you don't. I do not want about to hear about your sex life with Lydia. She's like my sister!" Jackson gave him a wolfish grin. "Yeah well just cause you're not getting any doesn't mean I can't." Scott shot him a death look. "I happen to remember getting some a couple weeks ago. But I'm sure you don't know anything about that, right." Jackson yanked him back, his claws digging into Scotts arm. "You said we weren't going to talk about it. You promised that we were going to forget all about it." Scott smirked and started walking away. "Don't know what you're talking about Jackson, I was talking about getting a little action from Allison behind the bleachers on the lacrosse field. But nice to know you still remember." Scott turned around with a smirk covering his whole face. "Was I that good? I mean, I guess I was." With a small chuckle and a final smirk Scott turned around and continued walking through the woods as Jackson stood frozen in his spot until Scott faded into the trees.

Derek was annoyed. Actually he was annoyed and pissed off. Stiles wasn't answering his phone. He had sent over ten text messages and left two voice messages. He was pacing back and forth in his room debating what to do when he heard the front door open and Scott trotted in followed by Jackson a little while later. He paid no attention to their bickering until he heard his mates name and he started to ease drop on the boys. _"Should we go up and let him know where Mom is?"_ That was Scott. What did he mean? Stiles wasn't coming over tonight? They hadn't been apart at night in the short time that they had been together. Stiles never gave up the opportunity to cuddle in bed at night with Derek before getting up and making everyone breakfast before going to school.

Derek cleared his thoughts and turned back to the conversation _"He's probably already figured out that Ma isn't coming over tonight. It's already eleven. He's probably listening to us right now anyway. So if you want to go talk to him and get the shit beaten out of you, be my guest. But don't come crying to me." _Well at least his pups knew him well enough to know not to confront him. He refocused his hearing to catch the end of the conversation to see if they were saying anything else about his mate but all he got was Jackson hissing _"Stop bringing it up Scott. It didn't mean anything. It was near the time of the full moon and it was _one time_. Just forget about it. It's never going to happen again. Got it?_" "_I'm not an idiot Jackson, in case you've forgotten I'm still a werewolf and I can smell the lust on you so I call bullshit. But you can keep telling yourself whatever you want so you can sleep at night. So just go crawl in bed with Lydia. Have a nice night." _And with that Derek heard the door slam shut and Jackson's quiet curse as he bounded up the stairs to his own room.

Derek closed his eyes and sat back on his bed. So something had obviously gone down between Jackson and Scott and something was happening with Stiles. He knew that he'd have to find out what had happened with the oldest of his pups but right now his only concern was his mate. He missed him, not like he'd ever admit it out loud, to anyone but Stiles. He let out the breath that he had been holding. He knew what was wrong with Stiles. He was mad about Derek refusing to let him tell his dad what was going on. Derek sat up and reached for his phone that was on the dresser. He didn't know what to say but he figured sending another text would piss Stiles off less than if he showed up and demanded entrance. His fingers hovered over the keypad before typing out his last message of the night.

**From Derek:**

**We can talk about it. I miss you. Just come home Stiles. I'll be waiting when you're ready. **

**I love you. **


	3. The Agreement

**Ah here's the next chapter! Slightly longer than the others so I hope its okay! Still un-beta'd and I still don't make money from it! Read and review! It'll make the next chapter come faster!**

Stiles groaned as he slowly sat up. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and cracking his neck he reached over to his night table for his phone. Plopping back on his pillow he unlocked his screen. Thirteen messages and two missed calls, most from Derek. He sighed and lowered his phone to his chest not reading the messages yet. He knew what they would say. And he didn't want to hear it. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that squished against Derek. His dad was the most important thing in his life. His only blood family left. Sure he had the pack, and he loved all of them, even Jackson. But this was his dad and it didn't feel right lying to him. It _wasn't_ right lying to him. And he wasn't going to anymore. He wasn't going to lie to his father anymore, even if it meant losing his surrogate family and his mate.

Sighing, he unlocked his phone again, eleven texts from Derek, one from Scott and one from Jackson. He had expected the ones from Derek, and guessed there had been one from Scott, but the text from Jackson he hadn't been expecting. Tapping on Derek's name there were the typical 'where are you?' 'Why are you not answering?' 'Pick up your phone Stiles' 'Don't make me come over there Stiles.' The scrolled down to the last message sent at 11:59, a little while after the boys had left him to his own thoughts.

**From Derek:**

**We can talk about it. I miss you. Just come home Stiles. I'll be waiting when you're ready. **

**I love you**

Stiles promptly dropped his phone on his face after reading it. So excited he didn't even notice the dull ache his nose was feeling from his brick of a phone as he looked at the alarm on his stand, it read 7:12. He should be able to get over to the Hale house and whip up a quick breakfast before the house awakened. Swinging his legs over the side he shimmied into some jeans and threw a sweatshirt over his t-shirt still rumpled from sleep. Skipping down the stairs he stopped in the kitchen for his Adderall where his eyes skimmed over a note from his dad.

**Stiles,**

**I'm sorry; I know you're just trying to keep me safe. And I appreciate it. I'll work harder to eat right alright? I'm so lucky to have you Stiles; you're the best son anyone could wish for. Are you staying at Scotts tonight? Let me know. I'll probably be home late. Love you son. **

A small smile formed on Stiles' face. He had felt bad about blowing up at his dad but if that's what he had to do to keep him healthy, well then so be it. He just wanted his dad around for a long time. Popping in a few pills and chasing them down with juice from the carton he grabbed his keys and jogged out his door to his car.

Stiles drove as quietly as he could up the road to the house. He didn't want any of the pack awake before he could start breakfast. His day was already perfect, the last thing he wanted was to listen to the pups bitch and moan about how hungry they are or listen to their tried bickering about what cartoon to watch. Tip-toeing up the stairs he used to the dim light of the sun to sneak into the dark kitchen. Sliding his hand along the wall looking for the light switch he could never find he made a triumphant noise as he flipped the switch. The noise of accomplishment quickly changed into a squeak of fear as the light flashed on and he was greeted with Derek's rock hard body leaning against the counter opposite him. His hand jerked up to his chest as he tried to restart his heart. "Jesus fucking Christ Derek, why didn't you let me know you were there! I can't hear people's heart beat, in case you've forgotten."

Stiles continued glaring at his mate as he made his way to the fridge. Yanking open the door he grabbed the eggs and bacon. Simple and everyone liked them. _'A half a dozen should be enough' _he thought _'Oh maybe I'll make eight. Just to be safe' _Stiles stepped around Derek to get the supplies for breakfast. He could feel Derek's eyes burning into the back of his head. He half cracked the eggs and started whipping them before putting them on the pan and waiting for it to heat up. Pulling out the griddle from under the sink he plugged it in before turning around and facing Derek who was still staring. "So sour wolf, you gonna talk or are you just gonna keep staring" Stiles turned to the eggs in the pan and began stirring them around before they could stick and burn. "You didn't answer my messages. Any of them." "Yeah I wasn't in that good of a mood." Stiles answered with a shrug, "You want scrambled or sunny side up?" Stiles flipped the scrambled eggs onto a serving platter and turned again to face Derek. "Look Derek, either you speak or I'm outta here after breakfast is done. It's up to you" Stiles went to turn around again but before he could he was yanked into a hard chest where hard lips met his own.

Stiles never could get sick of kissing Derek, even when he was mad at him. The way their lips molded together or the way Derek knew just how to make Stiles want more could never get old. Their tongues battled for dominance which Stiles gladly gave up to Derek. Stiles gripped Derek's' shoulders trying to get more leverage up on the wolf, trying to push even more of his body against him, grinding himself against Derek's leg. A low growl erupted from Derek's throat causing Stiles' mind to clear. Slowly he stopped grinding, pulled away his hands from where they were digging into Derek's shoulders and unmolded his lips from his mates. Taking a step back he scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up. "What was that for?" He asked. Derek shrugged and looked over his head before whispering "Just missed you I guess. The bed was uh, lonely last night." Before Derek could say anything else Stiles reached up and pulled his wolf into a massive hug and buried his face into Derek's neck placing small kisses on it before pulling away and looking up. "I missed you too. But we still need to talk Derek, because I can't lie to my dad anymore. I won't. Do you get it? He's my only blood family left. And he deserves to know. And he can help if he knows too, if we ever need to get covered because of something. Please Derek, please I'll do anything you want. Hell I'll even let you give me the bite, or let you completely claim me as your mate but I just gotta tell him, I really do ple—" Derek firmly clasped his hand over Stiles' mouth. "Stop it Stiles. You're not taking the bite. And if we do the whole claiming thing it will _not be _until you want too. But I've thought about it and well… I guess you can tell him." Derek rested his forehead against Stiles'. "I don't wanna loose you" He whispered. "You won't. So I can tell him?" Derek sighed but gave a small nod. Stiles broke out into a huge grin before giving Derek a quick peck and turning back to the breakfast. "Scott and I can tell him. We'll tell him everything. Even about me and you being mates. But you should probably stay here when we do. I know regular bullets can't kill you but I'd rather not see my boyfriend get shot in front of me." Derek just signed again and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. "Alright, whatever you want."

**A/N: I know that Derek is slightly OOC but I really like the vulnerable side of him when it comes to Stiles! Let me know if y'all don't like it. Next chapter will probably the penultimate chapter! Also, let me know if y'all want a lil spin-off about Jackson and Scott****. ****Thanks loves**


	4. The Revelation

**Okay guys here's the last chapter before the epilogue! Hope y'all like it! I still don't own anything, I don't have a beta and I mean no ill words against Twilight. Just saying. Now read on! And review;)**

It was around eight when the smell of bacon and eggs roused the pups from their sleep. Slowly the troops emerged from their rooms. Jackson was the first, stumbling into the bathroom. Lydia exited her room next, already pristine from head to toe, with her blue jeans and plain white tee. Even with her hair in a braid and minimal make up on she still managed to shine. Boyd walked of his room next, his nose already stuck in a new book, some weird medical encyclopaedia that only Boyd could read as "light reading". The next door to open was Erica's. But instead of her head popping out, it was Isaac checking to make sure the hallway was clear. He quickly scurried into his room where he changed out of the clothes he was wearing last night. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in Erica's room but when he woke up this morning spooned behind her, well, he didn't mind it. Erica waltzed out behind him and trotted down the stairs in only her bra and underwear. It was brazen but she didn't care. They were family after all.

Stiles had just set the platter of bacon on the table when Erica dropped into her seat and started piling food on her plate. Stiles started at the half naked girl sitting at the table before shaking his head and pulling out his phone. His pups slowly filed in taking their respective seats. He looked up and smiled as they said their customary "good morning mom". Stiles pretended not to notice the way that Isaac's eyes bugged out as he took in Erica's form of attire or the way that Jackson avoided Lydia's eyes. He looked up from his phone as Derek walked in and smiled as his mate scowled at Erica. "Erica, really? What did I say about wearing clothes?" She looked up and shrugged. "You're all family now so I figured I didn't have to get dressed." Derek just shook his head and sipped the coffee he had walked in with. As the rest of his surrogate family ate their breakfast Stiles texted Scott;

_**Stiles: where r u man?**_

_** Scott: my house. Felt like seeing mom. Wanted a break from the house**_

_** Stiles: alright, D said I could tell my dad. You'll come right?**_

_** Scott: really? Yea sure! Finally. **_

_** Stiles: alright. Meet you at mine in like an hour?**_

_** Scott: sounds good! Hey, can I talk to you later? But not as Stiles.. As pack mom. **_

_** Stiles: sure we can go for a walk later, yeah?**_

_** Scott: sounds good. see ya soon**_

Stiles looked up from his phone and set to eating his eggs. His eyes kept drifting to Jackson; he wanted to know what was bothering him. He kept biting his lip and he looked like he got maybe an hour of sleep. He kept fidgeting his hands and glancing as his phone, like he was waiting for a text or call. Stiles remembered having a notification saying he got a text from Jackson the night before. Going back into his phone he scrolled to Jacksons name and clicked on the message.

_**Jackson: Hey ma, just saying goodnight. Could we maybe talk soon? See you tomorrow morning**_

Stiles sent back a quick message before getting up and putting the dirty dishes his pups left behind. He'd make Derek clean them while he was out talking to his dad. Looking at the clock he realized he should probably leave soon if he was going to get to his house before Scott. He left the kitchen and went back to the dining room plopping himself onto Derek's lap and giving him a sloppy kiss on the mouth. "I'm going now, meeting Scott at mine to tell my dad. He should be home, it's Sunday." Derek just nodded. Stiles snuggled into his neck and whispered a quiet thank you before lifting himself up. "I should be back tonight if everything goes good, if not I'll text you. Could you do me a favour and wash the dishes? Thanks." And with that he gave Derek one last kiss, yelled a goodbye to his pups and skipped out the door.

Stiles nervously tapped his fingers against his steering wheel on his way home. Thoughts were swirling through his head a million miles an hour. He had no idea how to initiate this conversation with his dad. He and his dad barely got through the sex talk intact let alone the_ 'I'm gay and I'm the mom of a pack of wolves and I kinda sorta might be dating the alpha that might be five years older than my seventeen year old self.'_ He had no idea how to tell his dad expect in the way he did most things. He was just gonna blurt it out. And when his dad didn't believe him and started doubting his sanity, he'd have Scott shift. And then, well he'd see where things went from there. But he knew his dad wouldn't tell. Or make Stiles leave home. The Sheriff would understand, Stiles would make him understand. And then he'd bring him over to the Hale house and he'd show his dad his family. His dad could be a part of it too. He didn't have to have just Stiles anymore.

Stiles pulled into his driveway slowly, trying to control his breathing. His dads cruiser was in the drive way and Scott was sitting on his front step waiting for him. Scott looked up as Stiles approached him with a weary smile on his face "You ready to go do this?" Stiles smiled slightly and nodded. Stiles reached out and hauled Scott up. They walked into the house and Scott whispered that his dad was in the living room. "Hey dad, uh, can we talk?" The Sherriff shifted his eyes from the TV to where his son and best friend stood. Stiles and Scott sat on the couch opposite and Stiles took a deep breath. "So dad, I need you to listen to me alright? And before I say _anything _I just want you to know that we are not on drugs, I'm not schizophrenic and I haven't gone insane, alright?" The Sherriff just nodded his head slowly, not saying a word. "Okay so there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to blurt everything in one go. Please don't say anything to the end alright? Okay so uh dad. Well I'm gay. And I'm dating Derek Hale. Well I wouldn't use the word _date _because technically, we're mates. Because you see, Scott here, and Derek and Lydia and Jackson, and you remember Isaac, Erica and Boyd? Well, they're werewolves. Not like the stupid ones from Twilight or whatever. More like the ones from that movie Teen Wolf. And I know I sound crazy but I promise I'm not and I'd really _really_ appreciate it if you'd just give them a chance because they don't kill people and well you see I'm sort of pack mom and I love them all and I don't want you to throw me in some loony bin because if you don't believe me then Scott can sh—" "Stiles! Breathe son." Stiles quickly shut his mouth as he stared at his dad. "Hey I mean I have nothing against you totally not freaking out but why, why are you so calm?" His dad ducked his head down with a somewhat sheepish grin and reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Well Stiles. I'm your dad. And I'm also the Sherriff. Stiles I've known you were gay for a long time son, probably longer than you have. And as for the werewolf thing, well I knew that too. I may or may not have gone through your internet history and well. I guess research runs in the family, and when I had finally put the pictures together I called Melissa. She confirmed my suspicions and well, I wasn't going to call you out on it so I figured I'd let you tell me when you were ready to."

Stiles spluttered for a few seconds before finally managing to squeeze out the words "You _knew_?! And you let me babble on like an idiot? Jesus dad I was afraid you were gonna ship me off. I even brought Scott in case I needed to prove it to you. But now that I know you _knew _well never mind then." The Sherriff held up his hand, "Whoa whoa, who said I didn't want to see. Could you- could you show me?" Scott just smiled. And slowly Scott's nails elongated and his ear pointed, his eyes turned yellow and his face got furrier until it was Scott the werewolf sitting, smiling on the couch. The Sherriff let out a long whistle as Scott morphed back into the less canine version of himself. All three men slumped back into their respective seats and sat in silence until the Sheriff broke the silence with something Stiles thought his dad had missed. "Wait a second, Stiles did you say that you were dating Derek Hale? As in the man I thought was guilty of murder?" Stiles turned into a deer in headlights before giving a goofy smile. "Yeah, dad. That's my Derek." The Sherriff rose from his seat before muttering, "I'm going to need a drink for this conversation."

**A/N: Okay guys so next up is the epilogue! I REALLY enjoyed writing this! And I'm probably gonna write a spinoff about Jackson and Scott. If you guys want, I can try at some smut for them. But you gotta let me know! So please review! They make my heart melt! Thanks for sticking around loves. **


	5. The End

It took two long hours for Scott and Stiles to explain to Stiles's situation to Stiles dad. The Sherriff was very curious about how both boys had gotten into this situation and he was surprised to learn that not only was Stiles dating Derek Hale, but he was his mate. The two hours were over and he had yet to wrap his head around it. But not because he was mad. No, he was happy Stiles had finally found people he could trust, love. He had finished asking all the question his brain could come up with at the moment and set down his empty glass of scotch before saying, "I wanna meet him. And your.. uh pups? I wanna meet the people that make you so happy." Stiles grinned before standing up "How about you come over for dinner? I'll cook over there and that'll give me a chance to tell Derek and make the others clean up. Okay?"

The Sherriff smiled as his son bounced slightly on his feet already anxious to get to the store so he could start cooking. "Alright son, but don't do anything to big. It's just me, I'll eat anything." Stiles glared at his dad "Do I have to throw a hissy fit again? I'll make salad and meat loaf. You still like that right? And maybe some mashed potatoes! Oh and green beans. Maybe I'll bake a cake too. Oh no, I can't there wouldn't be enough..." Muttering, Stiles walked out of the house already creating the grocery list on his phone. The Sherriff looked over at Scott who was still sitting on the couch across from him. "He really is a mom." Scott just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he really is. Stiles has been my best friend for years, and even I call him mom sometimes. It just comes out." The Sherriff just nodded; he could tell that tonight was going to be a good night.

Scott left the Stilinski residence, but hesitated on the porch. He didn't really want to go to the Hale house without Stiles being there, and seeing as Stiles was going to the store, he decided on taking a walk through the woods. He couldn't go and sit in the house by himself and pretend not to notice what was going on with Jackson. Jackson wasn't very good at stopping his feelings from rolling off him. Scott signed and crossed the tree line, disappearing from sight.

Stiles arrived back at the Hale house with more bags from the store than he could manage. Shuffling awkwardly through the front door trying to not to drop anything he called out for Derek. Derek walked through the back door slowly, as if waiting to see from Stiles' face how the conversation went. "Well don't just stand there. Come in! You have to help me cook." A brief look of confusion passed over Derek's face before he walked over to grip his mates' arms. "What happened?" "What do you mean what happened? Oh, with my dad? Well he already knew. Except about the whole mate thing, had to explain that one to him. But he already knew about the whole werewolf thing. I guess researching runs in the family because we're both pretty damn good at it. But anyways, yeah he pieced it together and then asked Scott's mom. He didn't say anything because he wanted me to tell him or whatever." Stiles started unloading the groceries before looking at Derek. "You just gonna stand there like I just said I'm pregnant or what?" "That's not even funny Stiles." Stiles just grinned before whipping his head around "Wait! Is that possible?! Can I- _can I get pregnant_?!" Stiles screeched out two octaves higher than is normal voice. Derek glared down at his boyfriend "Don't worry about it. Just cook." Slightly shaking Stiles turned back to his food. "Fine, but we are talking about his later. Oh, and make sure you tell everyone to be decent for family dinner tonight. We have a guest coming." With that, Stiles smirked and turned up the radio he demanded be installed, and got to cooking.

Dinner that night was nothing like anyone could have imagined, the Sherriff arrived at six and was greeted by five teenagers running and jumping on him screaming "grandpa!" Stiles chuckled at the look on his dads face. "Well if they call me mom. What did you expect?" The Sherriff looked at his son before choking out "I thought you were _kidding_ about that part!" Stiles looked over fondly at his family, yeah his family, six crazy werewolf teenagers and one sour wolf. They didn't always get along, and he was going to have a serious talk with two later. But they were his. And they were all perfect to him. "Nope dad, I wasn't kidding. I'm their mom. And I wouldn't change it.. ever."

_**FIN. **_

**A/N: Okay guys that's a wrap! I know its short and I apologize but I didn't really know what else to put. And frankly I like how I ended it. Soo thanks for reading! Make sure you review! Because I'm a review whore;) And let me know about the Jackson/Scott thing too! xxo**


End file.
